1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shifting unit for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a shifting unit for a bicycle that includes at least three shifting stages.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the shifting units of bicycles.
There are many different types of shifting units that are currently available on the market. The shifting units range in quality and in price. Typically, the inexpensive shifting units have low quality. For example, it is very difficult to control the shifting of the gears one stage at a time. These low quality shifting units tend to be difficult to ship one stage at a time. In the more expensive and higher quality shifting units, the shifting unit is capable of being shifted one stage at a time.
However, these higher quality shifting units utilize complicated and expensive parts which results in their high cost the rider. Accordingly, the prior art devices that can shift one stage at a time tend to be expensive and/or complicated.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a shifting unit for a bicycle which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.